Superviviente
by LadyLily1982
Summary: Capitulo Unico! --Superviviente-- Tras la gran batalla que ha tenido lugar, un muchacho se encuentra al borde de un precipicio, no todo ha trascurrido como habian previsto... Espero que les guste y dejen sus opiniones please, aunque sea solo para decirme


Espero que les guste y que disfruten con la historia tanto como a mi me ha gustado escribirla.

Espero vuestros reviews y disculpen por lo rara que esta escrita, pero me dio por hacerla asi y no creo que haya quedado tan mal. Ya saben, me agradaria mucho que me pongan su opinión.

Muchos besos y espero que la historia les guste.

****

**Superviviente**

**(_Si hay Dios…_)**

.

****

Agua

Lluvia

Tormenta

Rayos, relámpagos y truenos

Gigantescas olas que rompen en el abismal precipicio donde el muchacho se encuentra

.

Lluvia del cielo y agua del océano

Oscuridad

Agua y lluvia

Gotas que empapan el suelo mojado y resbalan por los húmedos cabellos del muchacho

.

Desesperación

Olor a derrota

Cansancio de la vida

Oscuridad

_… sólo vencida de vez en cuando por un solitario rayo que cae cercano_

.

Agua y lluvia

Muerte y derrota

Todo perdido

_… todo derrotado_

.

Sólo queda él,

todo lo perdió,

nadie queda ya para acompañarle

Él

_… sólo él_

Único superviviente

Único vivo de la catástrofe

.

Gritos

Sangre

Todavía resuenan en sus oídos

Horror

Sufrimiento

Dolor

_… muerte_

.

Sangre y cuerpos caídos

Y sólo él

Único superviviente

Él

Demasiado cobarde para vivir

_… demasiado cobarde para morir_

.

¿Por qué tuvo que ocurrir?

¿Por qué, de todos, sólo él tuvo que sobrevivir?

_… Él_

.

Y ahora de nuevo…

en aquel precipicio…

con el mismo tiempo de entonces,

la misma tormenta

_… la misma oscuridad del final_

.

Veinte años

El tiempo paso

Veinte largos años

Y sólo él

_… sólo él sobrevivió de todos._

.

Solo

Después de recorrer todo el mundo

Después de comprobar que nadie había quedado vivo

Él…

_… solamente él_

volvió al lugar del que partio

_… hace ya veinte años_

.

Al mismo precipicio de entonces

A la misma situación

_… a la misma tormenta_

Y con las mismas ganas para caer derrotado

sobre las afiladas rocas

pero como entonces…

_… demasiado cobarde para vivir, demasiado cobarde para morir_

.

Y de nuevo…

Viendo transcurrir la tormenta

Sentado

Derrotado

Lamentándose

_… sin nadie que le consolase_

.

Él

Sólo él

Solo

Nadie más

_… solo que con veinte años más_

.

Pero nada había cambiado

Los gritos los seguía oyendo

El dolor lo seguía sintiendo

a pesar de ese tiempo trascurrido

_… él seguía sufriendo_

.

Cruel destino

Cruel fatalidad

Si tan sólo ella hubiese sobrevivido…

pero no…

fue de las primeras en caer…

después…

_… todos los demás_

hasta quedar él y…

_… los dos_

.

Una lucha a muerte…

que gano

Pero con el sabor amargo de la derrota

pues a su alrededor…

los cuerpos impasibles

inmóviles

pálidos

_… de todos los combatientes_

Estaba solo

.

En ese instante deseó no haber vencido

_… fue al precipicio_

y se quiso tirar

la tormenta lo animaba

los gritos le perseguían

pero al llegar al borde

_… demasiado cobarde para morir_

.

Él,

que en un montón de ocasiones había demostrado su valentía

Él

El más valiente de todos

incapaz de arriesgarse ahora

incapaz de dar un paso más

demasiado cobarde para vivir

_… demasiado cobarde para morir_

.

Desde entonces

_… había vagado sin rumbo_

caminado sin destino

sólo a donde sus pies le llevasen

solo a cualquier sitio

_… siempre solo_

.

No encontró a nadie

No quedó nadie

Ni rastro de vida

Ni rastro de personas

Nada

.

Aquella noche

terminó todo

Aquella noche

se acabó todo rastro de vida

_… excepto él_

.

Sólo él

Él

Solo

Solo

_… siempre solo_

hasta el final

.

Solo

_… hasta el final de los tiempos_

.

_---------------------------------------------_

.

Otra vez él

De nuevo

_… veinte años después_

Vuelve aqui

Al lugar de donde partio

Y de nuevo

_… se encuentra solo_

abatido

derrotado

_… hundido_

.

Quizás con la misma idea de hace veinte años

Pero, como entonces…

_… no se arriesgara_

hay algo que le impide seguir

_… continuar_

_… más alla_

_… hasta el final_

Su instinto de supervivencia todavía es fuerte en él

.

Le veo

como el mismo muchacho de hace veinte años

Su cuerpo ha cambiado

_… pero sigue siendo él_

.

Los mismos ojos verdes

Llenos de dolor

Muerte

Sufrimiento

.

El mismo cabello

Más largo ahora

Cayéndole salvaje por la espalda

No se cuida

No se arregla

¿Para qué?

_… está solo_

.

Siempre solo

_… desde aquella noche_

de hace veinte años

.

No era su destino morir en la batalla

No era su sino sucumbir en el mar

_… marcado por las estrellas_

_… como superviviente_

_… como único testigo vivo_

_… como único símbolo de vida desde entonces_

.

Mucho peso para un solo muchacho

Un joven que tanto ha sufrido

Que tanto ha dado

_… y al que tanto se ha quitado_

_… excepto la vida_

.

Pero…

¿para qué vivir cuándo todo lo demás se ha perdido?

Ni yo misma tengo respuesta a esa pregunta

Obedezco a alguien superior

Yo sólo obedezco

Hago lo que se me ordena

.

Pero en este caso

_… me estremezco_

al ver al muchacho

y su desesperación

sus ganas de morir…

y no poder

_… porque está escrito_

_… su destino es ese_

_… vivir_

.

Pero…

_… desde el mismo instante en que le vi_

en la misma situación en la que está ahora,

como hace veinte años

Con sus ojos

Vacíos de toda vida

.

Condenado a vagar eternamente

_… vacío de toda esperanza_

Perdido

desesperado

_… rendido_

.

No considero justa su recompensa

Más bien fue su castigo

_… vivir_

_… cuando todos los demás están muertos_

_… único testigo_

_… único superviviente_

.

No es justo…

Pero mis órdenes son esas…

No tocarle

No rozarle

No invitarle a llamarme

.

He escuchado sus súplicas

Día tras día

_… durante veinte largos años_

con sus correspondientes noches

.

Gritos que me invitan a ir a buscarle

Pero no puedo

_… la dama blanca de la muerte_

_… no puede ser llamada_

sólo cuando ha llegado la hora

cuando se ha determinado que sea

.

Y su destino no es morir

_… si no vivir_

bonita "recompensa"

_… más bien castigo_

Todo lo que ha sufrido

_… y no le dejan descansar en paz_

.

Condenado a vagar

Condenado a vivir

Condenado a no morir

Condenado a sufrir

A lamentarse día tras día

_… durante el resto de su vida_

Solo

.

Si tan sólo pudiera…

_… pero no me está permitido_

.

----------------------------------------

.

La tormenta acaba

La noche se aclara

Pero la oscuridad sigue en mi

Dentro

_… muy dentro_

_… desde hace tiempo_

_… veinte años_

.

¿Por qué no se me permitió morir entonces?

¿Por qué sufrir?

_… ¿por qué…?_

_… ¿por qué…?_

.

Abandonarme a los cálidos brazos de la muerte

Dormir tranquilo

_… para no despertar_

Pero no

_… día tras día_

la realidad me golpea con su duro y frío puño

.

Condenado a vagar

_… sin rumbo_

Solo

Siempre solo

.

Pero esta vez…

_… no me movere_

_… no como hace veinte años_

.

Esta vez…

_… me quedaré aqui_

dispuesto a pasar otros veinte años

_… o todo lo que me quede_

.

Aqui

Observando las olas estrellándose

Viendo el tiempo transcurrir

Mirando el lento avance de los días

_… día tras día_

_… semana tras semana_

_… mes tras mes_

_… año tras año_

y así pasen veinte años

_… y toda mi vida_

.

Me quedaré aqui

_… no me queda nada_

_… sólo la vida_

¿Pero para que sirve esta cuando todo lo demás se ha perdido?

Para nada

.

Pero hoy

_… igual que hace veinte años_

en la misma posición de entonces

_… de pie_

frente al acantilado

con la lluvia cayendo por el cuerpo

con los relámpagos surcando por el cielo

con la misma oscuridad de entonces

_… demasiado cobarde para vivir, demasiado cobarde para morir_

Me quedaré aqui

.

Solo

_… siempre solo_

Yo

Único superviviente

Yo

Solo

.

Siempre solo

_… desde entonces_

.

---------------------------------

.

_Podrás llevarte a aquellos que me importan,_

_despojarme de mis ropas, desviarme de la luz._

_Podrás llenar de oscuridad mis sueños_

_podrás porque eres tú._

.

_Podría haber llorado un mar de lágrimas_

_saladas, arrojarme a los abismos_

_y partirme en dos el alma, desatar la tempestad_

_y el huracán de mi garganta,_

_Y confesar desesperado que no puedo con mi rabia._

_aunque en mi actitud no soy tan evidente,_

_no puedo sufrir más._

_Que el dolor cuando es por dentro es más fuerte_

.

_Lloraré… si sé llorar,_

_como el tímido rocío del clavel, en soledad._

_Estaré… todos se irán, ya lo sé,_

_a tu lado en cada golpe,_

_como lo hacen las orillas y la mar,_

_como lo hace el campo y el agua que lloverá._

.

_Podría haber llorado un mar de lágrimas_

_saladas, arrojarme a los abismos_

_y partirme en dos el alma, desatar la tempestad_

_y el huracán de mi garganta,_

_Y confesar desesperado que no puedo con mi rabia._

.

_Estaré… todos se irán, ya lo sé,_

_a tu lado en cada golpe,_

_como__ lo hacen las orillas y la mar,_

_como__ lo hace el campo y el agua que lloverá.(1)_

.

---------------------------------

.

No se mueve

Sigue de pie

En el acantilado

Desde hace años

_… no se ha movido_

Siempre mirando al frente

.

Soportando

_… el viento_

_… el frío_

_… el calor_

_… el sol_

_… las tormentas_

.

Siempre inmóvil

_… siempre de pie_

.

Regresó al cabo de veinte años

Y desde entonces no se ha movido

Alli

_… quieto_

De pie

_… inmóvil_

.

Perdí la cuenta

Los días se confunden con las noches

Impasible

Siempre en la misma posición

Al borde del precipicio

Pero como entonces

_… demasiado valiente para morir_

.

La visión de un fantasma

Ya poco queda de ese muchacho

_… que vino por primera vez_

Pero sigue siendo él

Con la misma desesperación de entonces

Con las mismas penas que atenazan su corazón

.

Cruel destino

El único vivo

_… y el único que desea morir_

pero hoy

_… como hace años_

no se me permite acercarme a él

.

Paisaje desolador

La naturaleza avanza

Pero no le toca

Parece un ser irreal

Como si no perteneciera a ese lugar

.

Más…

Él es el dueño

Dueño de todo lo que queda

_… pero él no quiere esa recompensa_

sólo quiere morir

pero no le dejan…

_… inmortal_

esa fue su recompensa

_… y su castigo_

.

Tener

día tras día

Los gritos en la mente

Recordar

_… aquel día_

_… cuando todo acabo_

.

Y él

Sólo él

_… sobrevivio_

.

El viento pasa a través de su cabello

No le importa

Mira al frente

Inmóvil

_… como siempre_

.

----------------------------

.

¿Cuánto llevaré aquí?

No lo se

_… ni me importa_

.

Desde el día que regrese

Decidí quedarme

A esperar

_… lo que sea_

Pero…

Parece que el tiempo se ha detenido para mi

Sigo con el mismo aspecto que cuando llegue

_… joven_

Cuando debería envejecer

.

Pues…

_… muchos años ya llevo aqui_

Los días se confunden con las noches

Las estaciones pasan deprisa

Una tras otra

El ciclo se repite

_… indefinidamente hasta el fin_

Y en cambio

_… yo quiero que termine algún día todo esto_

.

Finalizar

Terminar

_… algún día_

_… no muy lejano_

Hasta entonces

Me quedare aqui

_… esperando_

De pie

Frente al acantilado

Donde vine

_… hace ya tiempo_

_… que ya ni lo recuerdo_

.

A veces me siento acompañado

_… sensación extraña_

porque yo sé que nadie queda

nadie desde entonces

lo comprobe

_… sólo quedo yo_

.

Pero a veces siento

que alguien viene

Alguien me observa

_… aunque no hay nadie tras de mi_

A veces se queda varios días

Otras en cambio

_… desaparece en seguida_

Pero la siento

¿Quién será?

.

Mas

Si la vuelta me doy

_… no hay nadie_

Quizás fue un fantasma de antaño

Pero no

_… porque eso también lo comprobe_

Ojala

Pero no

.

No quedo rastro de vida

_… excepto yo_

Me quede solo

Yo

Único

.

Solo

_… siempre solo._

.

----------------------------

.

Creo que a veces me nota

Creo que en mi presencia

se estremece

Porque es difícil a la muerte

_… pasar desapercibida_

.

Y él

Único vivo

Será el que se de mas cuenta

Pero no se me está permitido acercarme

_… está vetada mi presencia_

.

Y lo veo sufrir

_… y veo su desesperación_

_… sus ganas con terminar con todo_

Y no puede ayudarle

Una barrera nos separa

.

Cruel decisión la que tomaron

Sin consultar

Sin ver los deseos del muchacho

Otorgándole la inmortalidad

A una persona que desea morir

Terminar

_…no vivir._

.

Pero hoy…

_… bastante tiempo ha pasado ya_

mucho

_… varios ciclos_

mucho

_… demasiado para él_

.

Hoy

_… me decidi_

_… iré a su encuentro_

Y terminaré con todo

_… Y conmigo también_

.

Pues

_… él es vida_

_… yo soy muerte_

Los dos tenemos que existir

Y sin uno de los dos

_… el otro desaparece_

y como él no sabe

lo que yo se

Yo seré la que se aventure

.

A arriesgarse

A desobedecer

_… a ayudarle_

Pues he visto su sufrimiento

Y quiero ayudarle

.

Paradoja del destino

_… la muerte dispuesta a morir _

_… por salvar a un muchacho_

Lo decidi

.

Ire

_… y que ocurra lo que sea_

.

----------------------------

.

Otra vez

Noto su presencia

Es más fuerte que otras veces

Pero sigo inmóvil

Al borde

_… en el acantilado_

.

Impasible

Y siempre mirando delante

Viendo el transcurrir

_… lento avance del sol_

_… y de la luna_

acaba de salir

redonda ella

pálida en el cielo

.

Cara a cara

Los dos astros

Cada uno

brillando

Cada uno

_… contrario al otro_

.

Algo se posa en mi hombro

Algo sólido

Algo calido

Algo agradable al tacto

.

Me giro

_… para encontrarme cara a cara con ella_

una dama

vestida de blanco

que me sonríe

.

Me pareció verla

_… hace mucho_

que no recuerdo cuanto

pero es ella

_… la misma_

_… de la batalla_

paseándose por entre los cuerpos

dando la mano a los muertos

pasando sus manos por ellos

y sacándolos de su agonía

.

Ella

A la que tanto suplique

_… y sigo suplicando_

para que venga a por mi

Esta ahi

_… frente a mi_

_… la muerte me sonríe_

.

Miró sus manos

Pálidas

Pero agradables

Me recuerdan a las de ella

Ojala pueda volver a verla

Ella

.

Mi único amor

_… la primera en caer_

_… delante de mi_

después

_… los demás_

.

Pero el recuerdo de ella

es lo que me mantiene aqui

inmóvil

impasible

en el acantilado

_… esperando_

_… este momento_

.

Mi voz

Hace tanto que no la use

Que ni siquiera la reconozco

al hablar

al pronunciar las primeras palabras

_… desde aquello_

_"-¿Ya es hora?"_

.

-------------------------

.

_"-¿Ya es hora?"_

Me pregunta al verme

En sus ojos

Reconocimiento

Sabía quien era

Intuía que era yo

_… la muerte_

.

No

Esa es la respuesta

Su hora

Ser

_… nunca_

Vivo

_… hasta el final_

un final

_… que no terminar_

Siempre vivo

_… y siempre solo_

.

No

Esa era la respuesta

Mas

Yo

_… la ignore_

viole la regla

_… me acerque a él_

_… a la vida_

_… representada en el muchacho_

_… y le abrace_

_… y él se puso a llorar_

_… llorar de alegría_

_… en mi hombro_

_… en los brazos de la muerte_

.

Nunca vi a nadie tan contento

_… tan contento al saber que va a morir_

.

------------------------

.

_"-¿Ya es hora?"_

Ella no respondio

_… pareció dudar de la respuesta_

En sus ojos

Sólo determinación

Como si supiera

Lo que iba a hacer

_… aun a riego de desobedecer_

_… y me abrazo_

.

Un abrazo

Cálido

Agradable

_… como hace tiempo no había sentido_

y le respondi

Quería irme

_… ya_

.

Desaparecer

Terminar con esta agonía

_… morir_

No quería una vida

_… cuando no me queda nada_

.

Al abrazarla

Algo cambio

_… en el cielo_

_… en la tierra_

Entre nosotros dos

Negrura

.

Un abismo que se abrió a mis pies

Pero no tenía miedo

_… al caer_

_… al empujarme ella_

Sabía donde iba

_… donde quería oír ya hace mucho tiempo_

.

Mientras caía

Veía su cara

su ropa

_… ella también desaparecía_

_… y sonreía_

_… de felicidad_

_… al verme a mí caer_

.

Al final

_… ya no la vi más_

Y me adentre

_… por la abismal negrura_

.

Pero no tenía miedo

_… era lo que había deseado desde hace tiempo._

.

--------------------------------

--------------------------------

--------------------------------

.

_"- HARRY!!! HARRY!!! HARRY!!! DESPIERTA"_

.

Los gritos de alguien retumbaban en mis oídos

Esa voz…

Creí no volverla a escuchar

Abrí los ojos

_… y me lo encontré de frente_

.

El mismo rojo pelo

que le caía por la cara

los mismos ojos,

la misma expresión,

pero más joven

_… que cuando lo vi por última vez_

.

Mas joven y parecía que estábamos

_… en Hogwarts_

Cuando estábamos sin preocupaciones

_… sin ataduras_

_… sin responsabilidades_

Libres

Capaces de vivir con libertad

La misma que se me nego

.

Lo miro

_… y no lo puede creer_

_… regrese a mi sexto año_

Cuando todo era más fácil

Más sencillo

Quizás este sea el cielo

_… ya que estoy muerto_

Cai

_… la muerte como compañera_

.

Sonrío

Es agradable

_… estar todos de nuevo juntos_

_… ya nunca más solo_

Nunca solo

Ahora tengo a mi familia

_… unidos en la muerte_

_… unidos al final_

Otra sonrisa aparece en mi rostro

_… es agradable estar de vuelta_

.

_"- Ey tío, ¿Qué te ha pasado?"_

_"- ¿Pasado? ¿Por que lo dices?"_

_"- Estabas soñando y gritando ¿Una pesadilla?"_

.

Si

Eso me gustaría pensar

_… una pesadilla_

Que nada fue real

Aunque…

Ahora que pienso

A pesar de ser tan vivido

_… no se si lo soñé acaso_

.

Me giro

Veo a mis compañeros de habitación levantándose

Como hacíamos

_… siempre en el colegio_

.

¿Y si fue un sueño?

_… una horrible y cruel pesadilla_

Sólo una cosa me lo confirmaría

Me levanto

Corriendo

Bajo las escaleras

_… en pijama aun_

.

La busco con la mirada

Allí esta

Hablando como siempre

Con una muchacha de pelo castaño

_… con su melena pelirroja _

_… cayéndole graciosamente_

No me ve

Esta de espaldas

.

Me acerco

Lentamente

_… a pesar de que ya llevamos bastante tiempo_

_… más de un año por entonces_

La cojo del brazo

Veo su mirada

Me pierdo en sus ojos

_… y la beso_

.

Beso

_… que no disipa todas mis dudas_

.

-----------------------------

-----------------------------

-----------------------------

.

¿Qué fue sueño?

¿Qué fue realidad?

Quizás lo vivi

_… o quizás lo soñe_

Todo es confusión todavía

_… después de cien años_

Puede que desperté de un mal sueño

_… o quizás ahora es cuando estoy soñando_

No distingo,

o no puedo

o quiero distinguir,

Lo que es real

_… de lo que no lo es_

Lo que pasó de verdad

_… de lo que nunca sucedio_

.

Confusión y sueño

Realidad y ficción

Verdad e ilusiones

_… mezcla de remolino de pasiones_

.

¿Qué fue lo soñado?

¿Y que fue lo vivido?

¿Que fue realidad?

¿Y que fue sueño?_(2)_

.

**Fin**

.

****

Notas: (1) Cancion "Si hay Dios…" de Alejandro Sanz (Disco "Más") ®

(2) De la propia autora. Derechos reservados. ®

.

_Espero que les haya gustado_

Dejen reviews con sus opiniones o con lo que sea.

Les espero en el resto de mis historias.

Besos

Lady Lily

.

.


End file.
